


Haven prompts/Oneshots

by Nocticola



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: (8th kudos/2nd guest is my 1000th kudos!), 4x6 Countdown, 4x9 William, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, Episode: s01e05 Ball and Chain, Episode: s01e13 Spiral, Episode: s02e01 A Tale of Two Audreys, Episode: s02e02 Fear & Loathing, Episode: s02e08 Friend or Faux, Episode: s04e07 Lay Me Down, Episode: s04e12 When The Bough Breaks, Episode: s05e20 Just Passing Through, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Nathan Hansen, Post Episode:s02e01 A Tale of Two Audreys, Post-Troubles (Haven), Pre-Canon, post Lucy cycle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 9,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Fics based on Haven prompts I get on tumblr.1. “Maybe there’s more to me than what meets the eye.” (Audrey, post-1x12 Resurfacing)2a. "I just want a hug." (Nathan; Nathan/Audrey; post-5x203. Sometimes you just gotta dance (drunk!Nathan 2x8)4/2b. 31. “I just want a hug.” version 2 (1x13, post-2x1; Nathan & Laverne (Chief's death)5. Flower (drabble, Nathan/Audrey)6. "You're Always on my Mind" (pre-canon, Nathan & Garland, Elizabeth/Garland)7: Cuddles prompts 4. In front of the fireplace (Nathan/Audrey post-4x9)8: Cuddles prompt 6. For Warmth- when Nathan couldn't feel touch (s5a, post-5x10)9. Baseball (Nathan/Paige, James; Audrey mention)10. Cuddle prompt 13. Falling asleep; Audrey with Nathan (4x9)11. Audrey Keeps Cookie (3x2 AU) for GreyHaven12. Nathan pets a dog and feels it (2x2 missing scene)13. 7. I don't understand (post-3x2 Nathan/Audrey)14. 45. Please, Don't Shut Me Out (post-3x3)15. Nathan Undercover (5x17 newspaper clip)16. The Tattoo17. Little!Nathan, Gloria and Golf18. Nathan deals with Lincoln's new Trouble (4x12)19: Three Parents (Nathan Hansen AU)





	1. “Maybe there’s more to me than what meets the eye.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StorgeAgape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorgeAgape/gifts), [GreyHaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyHaven/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic Art: https://demisexualnathanvuornos.tumblr.com/post/177878207268/haven-prompts-chapter-1-maybe-theres-more-to-me

She's tried to not really think about it, since she arrived in Haven.

About how easy it has been for her to get used to dealing with the Troubles. It just feels natural. 

About that woman who looks exactly like her in a picture from 27 years ago, taken on a day no one can remember. She's obviously just related to her. Right?

About how one of the only things she got out of Nathan about the chameleon taking her over on her birthday incident, was that she was supposed to die in the process, but she didn't, because she is different.

About how she found James Garrick, pulled him out of nothingness. How could she do that? That is the strangest thing. She can explain some of the other situations, but not this.

And then he mentions the scar. The scar that's always been there. She doesn't remember how she got it, or when. It's just always been there.

She doesn't have time to deal with the story he mentions until later. She puts it in the back of her mind, trying very hard not to freak out.

Later, when she peels away her sock and sees the scar, it all comes into strange focus. 

'Maybe there is more to me than meets the eye? Am I really Lucy?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Nathan and hugs


	2. 31. “I just want a hug.” version 1 (post-5x20)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan shares a moment of vulnerability with Audrey after he comes back from 1983. (5x20)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> StorgeAgape wanted a domestic Naudrey hug , but I also remembered a fic I've been wanting write for ages that fits this prompt, so this prompt will get 2 fics!
> 
> Alternating POV.

AUDREY: After Nathan and Audrey make it home from the station both of them are quiet. Audrey felt quite on edge all day, waiting for Nathan to get back, not sure how he was affected by his trip to the past. He talked about it a little at the station but there were other things at stake. Apparently they are hopefully one step closer to figuring everything out. At least it wasn't a useless trip. 

NATHAN: Nathan doesn't feel like talking once they get home. He knows he should, that Audrey wants him to, but he's just not ready. Ready to deal with meeting Lucy. Seeing his Dad again, coming to terms with how he was raised. Seeing James. Watching him die. Not being allowed to do anything about it. He'll talk, eventually.

AUDREY: She knows that Nathan needs time and will talk to her at his own pace if he feels the need to. She is willing to wait for him to ask what he needs. This trip is another experience she can't relate to. Part of her wishes she remembered those past encounters with Nathan. But she doesn't, so they need to deal with that. 

NATHAN: He's grateful that Audrey let's him deal at his own pace. She keeps an eye on him but doesn't pester him to talk. He's glad she doesn't remember this meeting with Lucy. He was serious when he said he would have wanted a memory wipe. But he has to carry those memories alone, and he will.

AUDREY: She notices him sneak a shot of Jack Daniels while he is cooking their dinner but she doesn't mention it. He didn't really touch the scotch she poured him at the station. She trusts that he knows how to deal. 

NATHAN: Nathan finds cooking soothing. He does know how to cook something besides pancakes, but if they don't get rid of the shroud soon, they are going to ran into a real food shortage. While he's looking for ingredients, he finds a bottle of Jack and takes a swig of it, hoping Audrey doesn't notice. The alcohol helps numb his head. He needed that. He should have drunk that scotch, but he had to drive home.

AUDREY:They eat their dinner in silence. It doesn't feel wrong, though. Sometimes she talks just to talk. It's a habit, to show that she exists and matters. But she doesn't have to do that with Nathan. It's refreshing.

NATHAN: Audrey doesn't talk while they eat, which is unusual. But the silence doesn't feel awkward, so maybe he's rubbed off on her. After dinner, he washes the dishes while Audrey reads a book while occasionally glancing in his direction. It feels nice. Domestic. It's nice that things are calm for a bit.

AUDREY: When the seemingly endless day is finally over, and they sit on different sides of Nathan's bed, ready for sleep, Audrey finally asks again.

NATHAN: Even though they go to sleep rather early, he is exhausted and Audrey seems to agree. And yet, something is holding him back from lying back and going to sleep. He's almost suprised to hear Audrey's voice. 

Audrey:"Do you need anything?" 

AUDREY: Nathan turns to her, eyes tired and weary. He always tries to be strong for everyone. To Audrey, it looks like he finally cracks.

NATHAN: Does he need anything? Sometimes it feels like he needs so much. He turns to look at Audrey, who is smiling at him, full of love and encouragement. He finally feels like he can just let go.

Nathan: "I just want a hug." 

AUDREY: Audrey crawls onto Nathan's side of the bed, pulls his tshirt of his body and wraps her own upper body against his, her legs against his waist. She wants him to feel as much as he can, so she's glad she's only wearing a top. Nathan's arms wrap around her like she's life line, and his head disappears against her neck, her hand in his hair. 

NATHAN: He lets her take off his tshirt, so he can feel as much of her skin as possible. It feels so good, to be enveloped like this in her arms. It's not that they don't hug, they do it all the time, but this time it feels different. It's nothing but comfort and connection, and he needs that desperately.

AUDREY: They lose track of time, holding on to each other like this. Eventually, sleep gets the better of them and adjust their position. Audrey holds on to Nathan all night, giving him what comfort she can.

She wakes up hours later, Nathan having a nightmare, wakes him up with a gentle touch of his cheek and Nathan finally cries. Audrey pulls hos head against her chest and lets him. They don't speak. Talking is later. Now Nathan just needs comfort.

NATHAN: Eventually he falls asleep in Audrey's arms. Unfortunately it's not enough to keep the nightmares at bay. Seeing James, dying in such a incomprehensible way, feeling Lucy struggle against his arms. Having to let it happen.

Suddenly, there is a different type of touch, against his cheek and he wakes up. He can tell from the moisture that he was crying. There's no stopping it now. Tears continue to fall down his cheeks as Audrey pulls him to her chest wordlessly. Nathan takes all the strength and comfort he can get from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Version 2 coming up.  
> I'm always up for new requests and prompts.


	3. Sometimes you just gotta dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk!Nathan in 2x8 Friend or Faux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic Art: https://demisexualnathanvuornos.tumblr.com/post/174220547553/haven-prompts-chapter-4-sometimes-you-just

Nathan didn't think he would feel like this if he ever stopped being the Chief. His status was always officially temporary, and being an openly Troubled person doesn't endear him to everyone in town, not to mention he wasn't quite sure whether this was what he really wanted to do. But he grew to like it, walking in his father's footsteps. And he can't help feeling like he failed, let the Chief down one more time.

Hence, the alcohol. Lots of alcohol. Evi is good company for that, she makes a great bartender. He would must rather whine to her than to Duke. Duke does not need any more ammo as far as he is concerned.

Eventually, the alcohol does it's job and Nathan starts feeling loose. So when a pretty brunette comes to ask him to dance, Nathan decides to go for it. For once he just wants to let go and enjoy himself. Maybe he also likes Audrey's reaction to the offer, but that must only be his drunken thoughts that he will forget or ignore once he's sober. 

So he gives Audrey his umbrella (their knuckles touch, but he'll ignore that burst of touch) and walks off to the dance floor with the girl who's name he doesn't know and he shows off all his (terrible, horrible) moves. Because sometimes you just gotta dance your worries away.


	4. 31. “I just want a hug.” version 2 (1x13, post-2x1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan goes to meet Laverne after he has buried his father. (post-1x13/2x1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to write this since I started writing about parental deaths in Haven but never managed to include it anywhere. But this prompt is perfect.

As Nathan taps down the final dirt on his… Father's grave, a different type of numbness than he is used to overcomes him. He was hoping to deal with his grief while he was burying him, but Duke's appearance put a stop to that. They have nowhere near close enough of a relationship for Nathan to be that open with him. He does appreciate it, to an extent, though.

But now that's done, and he doesn't quite know what to do now. He hasn't really had anytime to process everything that has happened in the past few days. All the revelations and losses. He doesn't know what's next. 

“I gotta go,” he whispers to the grave. 

“Nate, if you want to ---” 

“No,” Nathan doesn't really want to do anything with Duke. He needs to get away from here. “But, thanks.” 

“Oookaaay,” Duke spreads out the word, is that concern in his voice? 

Nathan doesn't want to figure it out, so he just picks up his shovel and goes to his Bronco. 

As he drives around, he's not quite sure he knows where he's going until he arrives there. Laverne's place. He needs to tell someone. He gets out the car and walks to her door, trying to keep his feelings in. He knocks, although he suddenly worries it might be too late in the evening, but his thought process is interrupted by the opening door. 

“Nathan! Hon, what are you doing here at this hour?” There is a concerned smile on her face. 

Nathan doesn't quite know what to say so he just blurts out, 

“Dad died. I just want a hug.” 

“Oh, Nathan!” and as she pulls Nathan into a hug, Nathan starts properly crying for the first time since every-fucking-thing happened. He can hear Laverne stroking through his hair and making comforting sounds. 

As Nathan finally manages to calm down enough, Laverne invites him in and makes him some tea.

“What happened, dear?” 

Nathan's not quite sure what to say. Does he tell the truth or the lie? Laverne must know about the Troubles, but did she know about the Chief's? 

“He went fishing and never came back. They found his boat,” he needs to practice the lie. Laverne seems to accept his version, for now. 

“I'm so sorry, Nathan.” 

“I'm going to take the position as Interim Chief. If the selectmen approve.” 

“You're going to do a good job. It's what Garland would want.” 

'What he'd want'. _“It's your job, now. You're stronger than I am. Keep Haven together.”_ His father's words ring out in his ears. 

“I guess, “ he tells his teacup. Before he can stop himself, he finds himself asking, “Did you know? About my paternity?” he sorely needs some truth from someone about this. There's really no one but Laverne left to give that to him. He's known her his whole life. How much of his life is a lie? 

“Yes.

Even though Nathan was pretty sure it was coming, it still hurts to hear. 

“This is a small town, Nathan. People know these things.” 

“Why didn't no one tell me? It's been 30 years, my Trouble has been back for years. Why did no one think to tell me?” 

Laverne falls silent at the face of Nathan's accusation, trying to figure out how to explain it. 

“Your mother was not from Haven. She came here with Max after college, married him and some years later, had you. Everyone knew it wasn't a good relationship, that bad things happened in that house. But when you were 4, you got out, Garland got you out, and they fell in love. You were a child, and you mostly forgot about Max soon. Telling you about him, even when your Trouble activated, it didn't seem necessarily. To subject you with those memories."

"It's my life. It's my biology, it took me years to accept I have a Trouble because no one told me where I got it from!" Nathan is almost yelling but he tries to calm himself down. "I'm sorry. It's not your fault."

”You're allowed to be angry. I told Garland all the time he should talk to you, explain things to you. But after so much time, it was difficult, and he just couldn't. It's a stragedy. But he loved you. He didn't know how to show it a lot of the time but he did. You're allowed to have conflicted feelings about him though. Haven was his priority.” 

“I know.”

Laverne comes to him from the other side of the table and sits next to him and pulls him into a hug again. Nathan accepts it greedily.

"You grew up amazing, Nathan. Don't forget that. You're going to make him proud. You'll see."

Nathan just nods his head against Laverne's shoulder and stays silent. He's not as sure about that as she is.


	5. Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt  
> Ended up being vaguely Nathan/Audrey, but nameless.

Colors bright and varied. Shapes big and small. Indescripable beauty. Full of meanings, in isolation and combined. 

Scents make up for a lacked sense. Instant recognition. Unfeeling skin, the nose knows. Feeling, oh so soft. Against sensitive lips, they tell of grief and joy. 

Connections decades old, a supposedly forgotten name, refound. A memoriless man remembers.

Only right when given by the right person, from her to him, otherwise they might as well make their home in the ocean.

Their homes filled with them, from her to him. She doesn't really care for them, but his face is worth it.


	6. "You're Always on my Mind"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this one ages ago from an anon with free choice fandom/pairing and I finally figure out who to write this about.

When Garland looks up from his wife's coffin, he can see Nathan, his son. Even though Nathan is quite tall for a 12 year old, Garland can't help thinking about how young he looks. Nathan hasn't cried yet, even though his big blue eyes are red, and pain radiates from every inch of his being. Seeing him like that, Garland is struck by just how much he looks like his mother. He turns away from Nathan, not wanting his feelings to get the better of him. 

Garland never remarries, or even develops any long-term relationships after Elizabeth. He doesn't mind being a widower, since Elizabeth was the love of his life. He is grateful for any time he had with her. He never forgets her, or gets over her death. As romantic as that might sound, though, it ends up adding to his difficulties with Nathan. Because for years, he cannot look at Nathan without thinking of Elizabeth, so he prefers to look away from him. Ignore his existence, so he doesn't have to be so blatantly reminded of what he lost. He forgets how to be a father sometimes, being too consumed with his own grief, and justifying it all to himself by telling himself that Nathan needs to be strong, and this will make him so. 

Since he lost her, he thinks about her all the time. How she would do things, what she would say. It was easier, when she was around. He visits her grave every so often, at first, but it's not the same. He goes there less and less over the years, because talking to a headstone about everything that is going on in Haven, with Nathan, his failures, Garland doesn't actually have time for that. Yet as sad as it sounds, she's still the person he likes talking to the most. Maybe it's easier to talk to someone who can't talk back. 

Sometimes he thinks about bringing her up, when something about Nathan particularly reminds him of her. But he never does. She is the unspoken presence between them, known, yet not acknowledged. An open wound, which festers, and breaks them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one prompt I chose myself which kinda like but have no idea how to write it, so this is on semi-hiatus until I get more prompts.


	7. Cuddles prompts 4. In front of the fireplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddling prompt: 4. In front of the fireplace - Nathan & Audrey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during my favorite free real estate, the Wuornos family cabin weekend post-4x9 William.
> 
> Mara: We made s'mores, and the marshmallows kept falling into the fire. The whole room smelled of burnt sugar.  
> Nathan: That was Audrey.  
> Mara: How long has it been since it was just you and her, alone in the quiet like this, beside to fire?  
> 5x3 Spotlight

As the night approaches, the Chief's cabin is starts to get cold and Nathan and Audrey's combined body heat is not quite enough to keep them warm.

Nathan is wearing just pyjama pants as Audrey lays on the bed and watches him set the fireplace like an old pro. 

“Did you learn how to do that from _Moose Hunter Magazine_ too?” 

Nathan waits until the fire is lit, which gives his face a whole new glow, until he says anything. 

“No. It was my Dad.” 

Audrey thinks she heard a slight pause before the chosen term but she decides not to mention it. 

“Before I got Troubled, we used to come here as a family, the three of us.” Nathan nods towards the outside, “I learned how to shoot out here. I never wanted to hunt, and Dad stopped making me after I cried the first time, but I liked our trips here.” 

For a moment, Nathan just stares at the fire, telling his story to it. “We didn't come here when I was Troubled, the place was too dangerous and far away for me to not feel it if I got hurt or if something bit me. We came here a few times after I was fixed, but then she... I haven't actually been here in years." 

Audrey gets up from the bed, wearing only a pyjama top and panties and hugs Nathan from behind, kisses his neck and Nathan leans back into her. The fire feels nice and warm. 

“My Mom loved s'mores. Every time we'd come here and Dad went out to hunt, we'd stay behind making them, acting like those were our catch of the day. I think Dad was secretly amused by that. I brought some with me.” 

“I love s'mores. This is why you are such a great boyfriend,” Audrey says, standing up, about to go to the kitchen, when Nathan keeps her in place with a delicate handhold. 

"Boyfriend?" Nathan has a half-smile on his face. "You haven't used that before."

Audrey sits back down and kisses him. "Yes, we're a boyfriend and girlfriend. Exciting, right?" 

"Yeah," Nathan looks dazed and happy. 

Audrey gets up again and goes to dig into the grocery bags in the small kitchen. She quickly finds what she's looking for and comes back to Nathan. 

She brings with her the marshmallows and cookies and they try to figure out how to best warm them on the fire, although it's difficult. The marshmallows keep falling in the fire, and the scent of burnt sugar fills the cabin. They can't help but laugh at the ridiculousness, but manage to warm up a few of them and share their spoils with each other, laughing some more and cuddling by the fireplace.


	8. For Warmth (s5a )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles prompt 6. For warmth - Nathan when he still could not feel touch.
> 
> 5a, post-5x10 maybe?

Audrey shudders. The air is starting to get colder and she should probably look for a better coat. If she even is still around for the winter. She's pretty sure not all of her coldness is about the weather but she prefers not to think about the effects of the split.

She looks at Nathan, who has again left his jacket in the car. She shakes her head. Now that Nathan can't feel even her, he is even more neglectful about stuff like this.

She sighs and walks up to Nathan who has just been left alone by a crime scene tech.

She knows that they are at work, so she probably shouldn't do this but she doesn't care. People in this town either hate her or don't but she is tired of apologizing for her existence. She hugs Nathan from behind. 

"Hey." 

Nathan turns to look behind himself and smiles when he sees her. He touches her hands with his own and Audrey knows she was right.

"You're cold. You forgot your jacket again."

Audrey pulls away from Nathan who just shrugs, "Why does it matter? I can't tell." 

"Well, I can. C'mon." Audrey keeps hold of one of his hands while walking to the Bronco. Nathan follows without question.

Instead of driving back to the station like Nathan assumes, Audrey sits at the backseat and tells Nathan to follow, making space for him.

"Um, I'm not sure this is smart, Parker, there are still people around. We should get going." 

"Soon."

Audrey lays down on the backseat and pulls Nathan with her. Nathan doesn't protest being the little spoon but then he never does. Audrey rubs at Nathan's exposed arms, trying to warm them up.

"What are you doing?" Nathan asks puzzled. 

"I'm cold. You're cold. So we're cuddling to warm up."

"Ok," Nathan says in a tone that tells her he is mostly doing it this to humor her. But when he speaks again, his tone is different, worried,  
"How cold are you?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it. The weather is getting colder." She tries to sound sure, reassuring. 

Nathan just turns around and hugs her to his chest. 

"I am kinda cold," he tells her as he kisses her forehead. 

She almost falls asleep, quietly laying together like this for over ten minutes. When Nathan disentangles from her she feels sleepy.

"You warm?" 

"Yeah," she feels his bare arms against her, "and so are you. You need to actually wear your jacket, you know." 

"Maybe I should, with such a horrible punished. Wouldn't want to suffer this again." 

Nathan tries to look stoic but his smile breaks out at the same time Audrey laughs at him. They share a kiss before Nathan gets his jacket and makes it into a blanket for Audrey, who decides to continue her nap in the backseat while Nathan drives them back to the station.


	9. Baseball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a prompt, but a little something I was inspired to write.

When James is old enough, Paige is the one who plays catch with him. Of course Nathan is there, watching them and cheering them on, but if James wants to be able to throw the ball or catch it, he needs a better teacher than Nathan. Nathan always had a lousy throwing arm and when Paige gently teased him about it, she reminded him of Audrey a lot.

‘Just because they didn’t let me play in the Little League doesn’t mean I don’t know how to play baseball,’ she told him defiantly during the Garrick case.

Paige tells him how she played catch with her adopted parents and Nathan never forgets the brilliance of her smile.

Nathan is a little better at teaching James how to hit the ball with the bat, so it’s not like he is excluded completely from the activity but part of him is just happy to see his family like this. The Chief never forgave him his lack of skills, so this is another wound healing.


	10. 13. Falling asleep - any character, any fandom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddling prompts: Audrey, Haven during 4x9 William

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their second night together

_"Your deception might have saved as all."_ Vince tells them. 

_"You're welcome."_ Audrey tells him, with a slight hint of bitterness. 

And finally, Audrey and Nathan are alone again. Audrey lets out a giant sigh. She was right. Nathan doesn't have to die. She doesn't have to pretend to be Lexie anymore. They can finally be together in peace without those things hanging over their heads.

"Audrey? We should probably eat something, now that I don't have to die." Nathan says, breaking the silence.

It's then that Audrey realizes that she's really hungry. "We have that pancake batter from this morning in the fridge." 

"Do you have anything else?" 

"What else do you need?" 

"Good point." Nathan gets up from the table and goes to work on the batter again. 

When they are finally ready, they are the absolute best pancakes Audrey has ever had. She's pretty sure Nathan agrees.

After eating, they finish another thing they didn't manage to do this morning. Audrey suspects they are both using pancakes and sex to ignore dealing with everything that happened today. Audrey's not complaining, she's not ready to deal with it all.

What happens next is something kinda new to her: they cuddle.

Their first night was all naps and sex, of ignored duty and being together. That night wasn't very restful. It was a lot of fun but tonight they really need to sleep.

Nathan seems fully intending to do just that. He cuddles as close to her as he can, his arms around her. She can feel all of him against her. It's not that she doesn't like it, she just hasn't done it a lot. Most of her relationnships weren't long or at least not cuddly. With Chris, they both slept on different sides of the bed. She's not sure if she's really affectionate like this.

But when Nathan adjusts himself a bit more, sighs happily and kisses her nape, tells her he loves her and seems to fall asleep, peaceful with her in his arms, she takes stock of how it feels. It's... lovely. She feels loved and protected, like she can finally relax.

She turns back a little to watch Nathan's face. She can keep him now. She tells him she loves him, Nathan smiles sleepily at her and she curls up against him tighter. As she falls asleep, she thinks to herself 'I could get used to this.'


	11. Audrey Keeps Cookie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey decides to become a dog owner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Grey-Haven, this is inspired by my 49 Days fic with a different focus on Cookie the dog.

Audrey goes to kneel by Cookie, next to Nathan. 

"Do you know how I could officially adopt Cookie?" 

Nathan looks at her with a slightly surprises smile on his face, "You want to keep him?" 

Cookie licks at Audrey's palm just then and Audrey laughs happily. "Yeah, I do. He deserves a good home." 

Nathan nods, "He does. I think you need to go to the pound again, see what his status is and they'll make sure you'll be a responsible dog owner and that's that. Considering what was about to happen to him, I don't think you have to worry about the previous owners."

"Great! I've never had a dog before."

Nathan falls quiet, like he's trying to decide whether to say what he wants to say. "Once you have everything figured out, I could come by to take him for a walk?" His intonation makes it a question and Audrey finds herself nervous too. 

"That sounds like a plan." 

Nathan smiles and Audrey can't help smiling back. They finally get up from the ground and they make their way to the Bronco, Cookie excitedly following them. 

Nathan drops them off at the pound and asks Audrey to call him once everything is official, and she promises to do just that. 

When Audrey says that she wants to adopt Cookie, the person in charge just gives her a mountain of paper work to fill out. Audrey is a bit taken aback but not discouraged and she fills everything up in under an hour. It takes another for the clerk to find her suitable and the adoption official. 

From there Audrey happily walks to the nearby pet store and with the help of the cashier, she has everything ready. She buys him a new leash and collar and takes all of their new stuff into a taxi to make her way home.

She sets everything up, showing her place to him, where he will sleep and eat and Cookie seems really happy.

Audrey takes a picture of Cookie and sends it to Nathan with a text 'we're ready!' 

Nathan sends a thumps up emoji, and a 'soon' text. 

It's a lovely day so Audrey goes outside to wait for Nathan. There she runs into Duke who tells her about the Hunter and what it means for her.

She doesn't really have time to deal with all the implications before Nathan arrives. Nathan asks whether they are still taking Cookie for a walk and Audrey has a decision to make.

She will disappear in 49 days. Should she keep Cookie for that long or should she give him away? Thor and his son could use a new dog. 

She looks at Nathan and in her heart she knows she can't do this to him. But she could keep Cookie for as long as she can. Nathan can take care of him after she's gone. 

"Yeah, we are." 

She holds onto Cookie's leash and takes Nathan's hand in the other. For the length of one walk, she wants to pretend she doesn't have to give up everything for this town. She'll tell Nathan about the Hunter tomorrow. At least she will have Cookie for the rest of her days.


	12. Nathan pets a dog and feels it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For GreyHaven:
> 
> 2x2 Fear and Loathing  
> Nathan cuddles a dog (not Cookie)

Nathan didn't plan to do this. Not really. He planned on just living his life like it's any other day, like a normal person, doing what he always would've done. Just because his feeling came back doesn't mean he should act differently. (It probably won't last anyway. He should tempt fate too much)

But there is a lull in the case and the pound is right *there*. It's been so long since he has pet an animal. Felt that softness, that *aliveness* under his hand. A cat's appreciative purr, a dog's wet kisses. He misses that. 

He doesn't have any pets but people's animals usually liked him and he's friendly enough with most Havenited used to let him cuddle their pets. But not since the Troubles came back. Since his came back. 

Some treat him differently because of it. And he doesn't always feel comfortable exposing him to that feeling of freakness, of feeling nothing when holding something precious and alive. He doesn't always let that stop him, like with Beattie's babies, but a lot of the time, he'd rather not risk it.

But now he feels again and he doesn't stop himself from going inside the pound where they always need people to cuddle the animals as they wait for their new homes.

Nathan steps in, feeling the plastic door knob inside his fist, hoping to feel something else soon. He explains why he's here and they show him to the cages and all the dogs start barking and he wants to cuddle every single one of them. But he doesn't have time for them all. 

He sits on the hard concrete floor, picks the fluffiest dog there, he doesn't know the breed but she's white and her name is Princess and he feels his hands slide in to her soft, soft fur, feels her rough tongue against his face, the weight of her small body on his legs as she stands up to reach his nose. She barks like he's an old friend reunited and Nathan touches her everywhere he can, takes stock of all the different ways a dog can feel. 

And when his phone vibrates in his pocket and he actually feels it, he sadly puts Princess down and gets up off the floor and stretches (he forgot how satisfying that feeling can be). He doesn't tell Audrey where he was, just promises to meet her wherr she needs him. He finds dog fur all over himself for days afterwards. 

*** 

After he saves Jackie Clark, after Audrey leaves him alone at the Gull with only the roses from his father's wake to keep him unfeeling company, he thinks it might not be such a terrible idea to go to the pound occasionally. The dogs need the affection. (And maybe he does too)


	13. 7. I don't understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm apparently still stuck on Cookie the dog, so here's canon post-3x2 drabbleish thing

They leave Tor Magnusson’s farm in silence. Audrey can feel Nathan’s eyes glance at her every so often. She hopes he doesn’t ask for clarification. She can’t handle that right now.

“I don’t understand.” 

Audrey swallows, takes a shaky breath, and ask “What?” 

She looks at Nathan, the open confusion on his profile. He doesn’t look at her, concentrating on the road. Small blessings. 

”Why would you give Cookie up?” 

”I told you. It wouldn’t work out. We work crazy hours. And they need a new dog. It’s good for them. Cookie will be happy there.” 

”But you won’t,” Nathan sounds concerned. 

”I know what I’m doing, Nathan,” she says with finality. 

From the corner of her eye she can see Nathan actually looking at her, but he just says, “OK,” and they drive on.


	14. 45. Please, Don't Shut Me Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naudrey drabble  
> 3x3 The Farmer

Nathan walks away. For the first time since Audrey Parker arrived in Haven, Nathan feels like he doesn't know her. It throws him off balance. He doesn't know what to do.

He goes home, later, into the pathetic lonely life he lived before Audrey, his dreams cracked and there is nothing he can do about it. He doesn't want to live like this. And he knows that if he feels so shitty, Audrey must feel a thousand times worse.

He picks up his phone and thinks about calling her. No, that is has too high possibility of rejection. He will send her a message. He agonizes over what to say. What can he say? 

Eventually, the only words he manages to write down are. 

_Please. Don't shut me out._

He doesn't wait for a reply and when he wakes up the next morning, there still isn't one. 

They never talk about it.


	15. Nathan Undercover (5x17 newspaper clip)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on the newspaper article that brings Audrey's memories back in 5x17.  
> I transcribed what I could here:  
> https://demisexualnathanvuornos.tumblr.com/post/181301067683/local-detective-apprehends-fugitive-haven-me-the

Nathan Wuornos comes back to work on Monday following a well earned rest. The previous week he made a bust that is hopefully finally starting to change people's minds about him. Because he made detective young, and he had to take time off work because of a peculiar medical condition he has, he's not very popular among his co-workers. But Nathan is sure that if he just works hard, shows everyone that he's earned his place here and that his condition doesn't define him, he will gain their acceptance. 

He has just sat down and is trying to figure out whether his coffee is still too hot to drink when one of the senior detectives comes to his desk and drops a file on it. 

”What's this?” 

”That's the Western robbery & murder case from...” 

”From 2000, right. Quinnell,” Nathan finishes the other detective's thought. He's well acquinted with most of Haven PD's cases. He has to be. ”Why are you giving it to me?” 

”Sutherland died. Had a heart attack in his sleep.” 

”Oh,” Nathan makes a note to find out how the PD will honor him. 

”This case is yours now, kid. Take care of it.” 

The other detective leaves Nathan alone again, and Nathan takes a sip of his coffee while he starts looking into the facts of the case. He remembers the specifics already. Steve Quinnell robbed Allan Western's house in Bangor and ended up killing him in 2000. He was arrested in Haven, but he ended up somehow getting released on bail, during which he went on the run with his wife and no one has been able to find him since. Sutherland was a good detective, but the case had long lost steam and the last update was from 2005. 

Nathan reads through all the notes over and over again, trying to figure out what should be his next angle. The odds of the Quinnells having ever returned to Haven are small, but he might still be able to find locals who knew them back in the day.

He finds people who knew the Quinnells, but none of them want to talk to him. Then he tries to find other locals who might have known them and he learns things that might end up useful. Finally he goes to talk with some of his informant to find out whether they've heard anything about them over the past 9 years.

He's in luck. Someone knows to tell him that they escaped to Bangor and are living under an alias. It's not hard to guess what the alias is, it's Theresa Quinnell's maiden name Johnson.

This helps Nathan a lot, even if Johnson works quite well as an alias. He makes enquires to Bangor and finds out the Quinnells new address. He asks his father, the Chief, for the help of a few other officers to handle the arrest. He gives him two and they are off to Bangor. Not bad for a few days work. 

They arrive at the Quinnell/Johnson household to find it abandoned. Nathan expressing renewed interest in the case and going to their friends must have lead someone to tip them off. But Nathan doesn't want to go back to Haven empty handed.

He looks over the information he has on them. They own a glass blowing business. It's not sonething Nathan has done himself but it's not too off his own interests so he comes up with a new plan. He looks up their work online (they really are quite good, shame they robbed and murdered someone before embracing their passion) and call the contact number.

"Theresa Johnson of Blow Your Mind, how can we help you?" 

Nathan is kinda surprised his plan is working, "Um, yes, hello. This is... Duke Crocker. I've seen your work and I am a big fan. I was curious whether you do custom jobs?" 

"Yes, my husband can make things to order. What would you want?" 

"...A giant vase," is the only thing Nathan can think of in that moment. "At the start. I am starting a hotel and would love to decorate with your work. Would it be alright to meet you in a bar in a few hours? I'm only in Bangor for a couple of days, but I would love to go over the details of what I want." 

Theresa goes quiet on the phone. Nathan is not sure whether she is doubting his story or trying to figure out whether it is smart to take on a glass job while the cops are after them. 

"How does 5 o'clock sound? I can text you the address where you can meet him." 

Nathan lets out a nervous breath, feeling relieved, "Yes, 5 sounds great. I'll meet you wherever." 

After Nathan ends the call and starts arranging the arrast, he is surprised it really might be this easy.

But luck does seem to be on his side, because when he arrives at the bar a little before five, with his collegues from both Haven and Bangor all ready to go, he doesn't have to wait long until Quinnell arrives and after faking his way through a short negotiation, he arrests Quinnell for the robbery and murder of Allan Western.

Quinnell gets taken in to custody by Bangor PD and a few hours later his wife is also arrested for assisting in Quinnell's escape and obstructing justice. 

The next day, Nathan and his colleagues transport the Quinnells to Haven to wait for their trial.

***

Nathan's efficient dealing with one of Sutherland's cold cases improved his standing only slightly but it did earn him a bit more respect. It's a side benefit of a job well done but Nathan doesn't think about it much. He just wants to do his job well. 

A few months later, he testifies at the Quinnell trial and later the procecutor thanks him in his role at ensuring a conviction and the _Haven Herald_ 's article mostly deals with his efforts which is nice but also very embarassing. When Laverne gives him the framed article for a birthday present that year it all feels awkward but Nathan appreciates it. He hasn't always been sure whether he made the right career choice but times like these, he really does.


	16. The Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post 2x11

Nathan does and doesn't know what the tattoo means. He knows Max Hansen had it. The Glendowers, Phil Reiser. It's something for the Troubled.

The meeting at the _Herald_ is mostly calm, but there is also an air of fear and uncertainty. Nathan notices the tattoo artist, Russell, who he questioned about Helena all those months ago, who claimed the tattoo on Phil Reiser was his design. That was clearly a lie. Yet given his presence here, a well intentioned one. 

It's never been a secret that Nathan is Troubled. As much as he tried to pretend otherwise, Nathan himself always knew he was different. No one ever talked about it, but no one who knew anything about this town bought idiopathic neuropathy for even a minute. Sometimes being Troubled helps, like with Landon Taylor or the Glendowers, sometimes it doesn't, like with the Rev's crowd.

Ever since Nathan was made aware of the tattoo, it seemed to start popping up everywhere. It's one of those things. He must have seen the tattoo on dozens of people over the course of his life, in cemeteries and scribbled on notebooks, but he never paid attention to it before now. 

Being in a meeting like this, people openly making their fears known, showing solidarity, it's new. Nathan looks at the tattoo artist. It wouldn't hurt. (He vaguely wonders if Max got the tattoo while his Trouble was on, or did he know he had one and got it just in case?) 

The Chief never admitted to being Trouble until the day it killed him. Max didn't hide it. Which man's son is Nathan, really? Would getting the tattoo embrace Max and denounce Garland? Does it have to relate to either man? Garland wanted Nathan to deal with the Troubles. He doesn't know or care what Max wanted. The tattoo must have some hidden meanings Nathan doesn't know about. Like the ring Nathan wears on a chain around his neck that he knows isn't Garland's wedding ring. So many secrets in this town, within Nathan's family.

Then there's Duke. Someone with that tattoo will eventually kill him. Does Nathan want to kill Duke? Not most days. He's still an asshole, who might only be nice to Audrey because he likes her. (Thinking about Audrey reminds Nathan of the kiss, and he touches his numb lips that earlier today felt softness that put rose petals to shame) But Duke's also grown into someone who is vaguely tolerable occasionally. Yet there are still things that are unforgivable (especially when no forgiveness has been asked for). Nathan thinks that if for some reason it comes down to it (because Nathan is well aware the possibility for cruelty in Duke), he would kill Duke.

But the tattoo is not really about Duke, or Nathan's fathers. It's a symbol. A symbol of what Nathan is, something he has hid from for so long. Getting it would mean picking a side. He thinks about Audrey's choices lately, her need to help the Troubled at the cost of everything else. Is he ready to do the same?

He looks around the room, at all these Troubled people. He's one of them.

Nathan makes his decision and walks up to Russell.


	17. Little! Nathan, Gloria and Golf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan and Gloria are both golfers. Here's a fic about that.
> 
>  
> 
> Audrey: "I don't believe it."  
> Nathan: "It's true."  
> Audrey: "You golf?"  
> Nathan: "Indeed I do."  
> Audrey: "You're a golfer?"  
> Nathan: "I am."
> 
> 1x5 Ball and Chain  
> \---  
> Gloria: "Well, let me know when the next one rolls in. And I would like to be at least on the back nine."
> 
> 4x7 Lay Me Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-83!Troubles cycle, Nathan is 13. His Mom is death. All times are chosen at random, I really don’t understand American school/work schedule. 
> 
> I have Gloria married to Ben’s dad at this point. 
> 
> I also don’t understand golf.

Nathan is bored. He’s laying on the couch in his Dad’s office, and rereading his Dad’s _Moose Hunter Magazine_ collection. Again. 

Occasionally some officers come pay a visit to the office, making sure he’s still there, although they look annoyed for having to do it. Laverne drops by a few times and usually stays for a few minutes, but other than that, he has to amuse himself. He’s already done his homework, even managed to get ahead a little in some subjects. 

He’s gone to the break room a few times to get some Slim Jims, so he should be good until his Dad will finally come take him home, whenever that is. But he’s still bored. 

”Alright, Wuornos, here’s your test results,” a woman comes into the office, looking down at a folder. It’s Gloria Harker, the medical examiner. Nathan sits up on the couch, puts away the magazine. 

”He’s not here.” 

Gloria turns to look at Nathan, “He’s not? Where is he then?” 

Nathan just shrugs. As much time as he spends at the station, and as clear it is to him that he’ll grow up to become a cop, his Dad never tells him anything. 

”Well, he was rushing me about these this morning. You’d think he would have let me know if he didn’t actually need them today,” Gloria sighs, and Nathan doesn’t really know how to react to the rant. His Dad can be frustrating. 

”How long have you been here?” 

Nathan finds the clock on the wall, “Since 2 o’clock. I had a short day.” 

It’s 4.30pm already. Nathan suspects that Laverne will come around soon, letting him know whether his Dad has left any messages for him. The work day is almost over. 

”Hmm,” Gloria looks thoughtful. “Have you eaten since lunch?” 

”Yes,” Nathan is not sure why Gloria is asking these questions. She doesn’t really know him. 

Gloria glances in the direction of the break room, “Slim Jims?” Nathan nods. “They haven’t let you drink coffee yet, have they?” 

”No. I’m only 13.” 

Gloria looks down at the folder in her hand, and then again at the clock. She sighs again and sits next to Nathan on the couch. 

”I’m about to clock out and go out to play a few holes. Wanna come with me?” 

Nathan frowns, “Holes?” 

Gloria smiles, ”It means golf, little fella. I could leave my findings on your Dad’s desk, leave a note, close the door. Your father will know where to pick you up when he’s done. We can even have an early dinner at the club. How does that sound?” 

Nathan feels unsure. His Dad is always really adamant about knowing where he is after school. It’s not like he really has friends to hang out with, but still. But Dad works with Gloria. She’s not a complete stranger. And maybe golf is more interesting than waiting at the station. And he is getting hungry. They were meant to go to the grocery store today. 

”We should tell Laverne, so she can tell Dad right away.” 

”We can do that. Get your stuff little fella, and tell Laverne. I’ll be right out.” 

*** 

The right to the golf club is a bit longer than Nathan thought, but it’s fine. Gloria doesn’t make him talk about anything. When they walk towards the club, Nathan realizes he’s already almost taller than Gloria. It’s always weird to be a tall kid. 

”Hello, Roger. Get us two chicken baskets, and then we’ll play a few holes.” 

”Sure thing, Gloria. And who’s this guy? He can’t be Ben, can he?” 

”Nope. He hasn’t shown any interesting in golf yet. This is Garland’s son, Nathan.” 

It seems to Nathan like Gloria and Roger exchange a weird glance when his father comes up. It happens occasionally. Nathan assumes it’s more about his mother. She’s only been death a year. 

”Right. First time golfing, Nathan?” 

Nathan pushes his hands deeper into his pockets, and tries to smile, “Yeah.” 

”I bet you’re going to love it,” Roger says. 

”Maybe. Beats waiting alone at the station.” His words lead to another odd glance. He’s becoming uncomfortable. He changes the subject, “Where’s the restroom?” 

”Right there,“ Gloria points to the right. 

”Thanks.” 

*** 

It feels so good to eat. He hadn’t realized how hungry he had gotten. Gloria makes idle chitchat, asking about Nathan’s school, about his friends. Nathan is very surprised, but maybe he shouldn’t have been, when Gloria brings up his old condition. No one does that. Not even Dad. 

”You know, the fun thing about golf, is that even though feeling helps, you don’t have to. A lot of it comes down to muscle memory.” 

Nathan stares at his basket of fries and chicken, eating them slowly. He doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t know why she had to bring up his condition. It’s gone and it’s not coming back. (A part of him becomes desperate to ask Gloria: “Right?”) Instead he just shrugs. 

”I see you have your father’s communication skills.” 

Nathan smirks a little at that. It’s not the first time he’s heard that. 

Once Nathan’s is done with his food, he and Gloria go rent him some clubs. 

”You know, I was hankering for maybe 9 holes today, but since it’s your first time, how about it we just practice your swing, alright?” 

”I can do that by myself,” Nathan tries to say… 

”Nonsense. I invited you, and maybe it would do me some good too.” 

Nathan really smiles, “Thanks.” 

*** 

Nathan is surprised to find that he does enjoy golf. When he was sick, he became so aware of his own body, how to keep it safe, how to position it, and it seems like those skills help him with golf. And there is something satisfying about hitting something far away. He’s never really had the motor skills or social skills for team sports. Not since he quit Little League for his terrible arm. 

Gloria is also really funny. Even though they act like they have done a good job shielding him from it, Nathan hears a lot of what they say at the station, and how they say it. Gloria has a similar dark humor that Nathan has learned to enjoy. 

It’s Spring, so the days are getting longer, but it has already started to get a little dark when his Dad finally comes to pick him up. Nathan was laughing at Gloria’s cursing over a bad strike, when he sees his Dad arrive from his periphery vision. Nathan doesn’t know what to make of the look on his Dad’s face. 

”I gotta go,” he tells Gloria, quietly for some reason. 

”Oh, hi Garland. Your boy is a pretty good golfer. I’d like to play a round with him some day.” 

”We’ll see about that. Maybe.” 

Nathan has already gathered up his things, waved goodbye to Gloria and is walking towards his Dad, “I need to return these. I’ll meet you at the car.” 

”Fine, son.” 

Roger is still there and this time Nathan can give him a real smile and an answer, “I really enjoyed golfing. Do you happen to have summer jobs available?” 

”How old are you?” 

”13.” 

”That’s a little young.” 

”I don’t mind.” 

”Well, let’s see if anything turns up, I’ll talk about it with your Dad.” 

Nathan smiles widely, “Thanks!” 

After the surprisingly fun early evening, getting into his Dad’s car is odd. They don’t really talk on the ride home. Nathan ate at the club, and Garland had also eaten somewhere else, so when they get home, Nathan mentions that he’s done with his homework, and goes to his room to listen to some music and read. 

When he goes to sleep, he plans a trip to the forest where he could find a stick that can be a temporary golf club. He didn’t ask if his father plays golf, and he didn’t volunteer that information. He always has something to talk about with Gloria from then on, though.


	18. Nathan helps Lincoln (4x12)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan Trouble whispers Lincoln's sound Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nathan disappears during 4x12 and this is something that makes sense

The sounds are unbearable. Even though Nathan can't feel the physical pain caused by Lincoln's new sound Trouble, his own Trouble makes his hearing slightly elevated, and that makes it still painful. But looking around the room, Nathan is the one who is best of, excluding Audrey whose immunity protects her. Does she even hear this?

Whatever the case is, Audrey picks up poor little crying Aaron, and Ben followed her outside. Duke can barely stay up because of the pain, and Gloria is trying her best to support Lincoln through the pain. 

"Duke! Go talk to Audrey, I'll handle this!" Nathan has to yell over the distorted sounds. As much as Nathan would want to go to Audrey and Ben, to comfort her and get away from the sounds, someone needs to deal with this Trouble. Not only does Nathan's own Trouble shield him a bit, he's good at this, and Duke is... not. 

Duke seems to agree, and just nods, running out of the house to find Audrey with his hands over his ears. She must be upset after her first attempt at Troubling someone didn't work. They need a new plan. 

The sounds pain Nathan's ears, but he can ignore it well enough because his pain isn't physical. He needs to help Lincoln calm down. 

"Gloria," Nathan starts but even though she seems to be in awful pain, she won't leave Lincoln's side. 

"Nope, I'm not leaving him, kiddo." 

Nathan nods, and takes the few steps it takes to reach Lincoln. The sounds hurt worse the nearer he gets to him, but he knows he has to do this. Nathan kneels in front of Lincoln, taking a few moments to struggle again the sounds before he takes Lincoln's face in his hands, trying to get him to concentrate. 

"Lincoln, I need you to concentrate. You are causing this. We need to figure out how, and how to get it in control." 

Lincoln's face is so pained. Nathan's not sure he can even comprehent Nathan's words. 

"Nod if you understand." Lincoln does, which is good. 

"Do you know ASL?" Nathan has learned a few signs from Audrey. If they could eliminate sound from the equation all together, maybe that would help. 

Unfortunately, Lincoln shakes his head. OK, next plan. Nathan needs to get Lincoln to calm down. "Gloria, can you try to eliminate sound from the house? Turn everything off that you can." 

"But..." Gloria starts to say and it's harrowing to hear the pain and uncertainty in her voice.

"I got this," Nathan hopes he sounds convincing. Gloria nods and painstakingly tries to empty the room of things causing noise. The clock disappears with Gloria into another room and that helps a lot. 

"Listen, think about what we wanted to achieve with this. Think about quiet things, or things that calm you down. As long as you are agitated, we can't hope to deal with this. OK? Think of Aaron. Think about how you wanted to protect him. Think about how you still could."

Lincoln finally starts to calm down a little, the sounds are lessening. "That's good. Keep calm. You control this. You might not think you do, but you do."

Lincoln looks pained, "I'm not sure I can. What if any noise triggers this? I can't bear that." 

Nathan takes deep breaths and notices Lincoln doing the same. This is tricky. Is this triggered by any sound? That would mean taking sounds away from Lincoln. Is there anywhere in Haven where that could be achieved? 

"Gloria!" Nathan says loudly and Gloria is back in the room surprisingly quickly, "He needs a room with no sound, in order to get this in control." 

Gloria looks distraught but she nods, "There's a room at the Freddy like that." 

Nathan turns to Lincoln again, "You'll have stay there until you can control this. OK? You might have to lose your hearing aid, learn ASL. Learn to medidate. You need to try to control your hearing and your Trouble." 

Lincoln nods and turns off his hearing aid. Gloria is crying but kisses Lincoln intensily. The sounds calm down a bit. 

Nathan leaves them alone for a moment, finally getting out of the house since the worst is over, for now, and calls Freddy to explain the situation. They promise to send a car to pick up Lincoln. 

After the call is over, Duke, Audrey and Ben with Aaron in his arms come back to the patio. Everyone's faces are grim. 

"We have a terrible plan, but it's the only one we have," Audrey tells him. 

Ben hands over Aaron to Nathan, before going inside the house again, probably to talk to his parents. Nathan looks at Duke, who goes to find Jennifer and then looks for answers on Audrey's face. He doesn't like the ones he finds there. 


	19. Three Parents [Returnable Item]  (Nathan Hansen AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adopted!Nathan being raised by Garland after Elizabeth's death. 
> 
> Tags: Major Character Death#Garland Wuornos & Nathan Wuornos #Elizabeth Hansen/Garland Wuornos #Elizabeth Hansen & Nathan Wuornos#Nathan Wuornos #Garland Wuornos #Max Hansen (Haven) #Elizabeth Hansen #Nathan Hansen #Adoption #Bullying #Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence #Implied/Referenced Child Abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote about an AU 'Nathan being raised as Hansen' fic in Mother and Son https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459118/chapters/26489691 . That fic is about Nathan's relationship with his mother, naturally, and that's what I want to concentrate on. 
> 
> However, I had a Nathan Hansen fic idea that wouldn't leave me alone, about how would Nathan's teen years had been like if he knew he was Troubled, Max was his father, Garland had adopted him, and Elizabeth was death. Then I started thinking: Why does Elizabeth have to die in this AU? I'm still not ready to kill her within the MaS fic itself.  
> So, I will probably continue writing that Nathan Hansen AU in that fic. At some point. With alive Elizabeth.
> 
> So, anyway, this was supposed to be a new, separate, more thorough Nathan Hansen AU, but now that I don't wanna kill Elizabeth, I don't feel like using these ideas as a base for a whole new fic. So, this is going to be just a oneshot. This has the same basic backstory as that MaS Nathan Hansen chapter, except Elizabeth died somehow recently here.

15 year old Nathan has had three parents and nothing to show for it. His Mom died from cancer a year ago. His biological father has been in prison for arson and murder since he was 10. His adopted father can barely look at him, often acting like Nathan doesn't exist. 

The adoption is a new thing. Max, his bio father, refused to give up his parental rights even after his Mom divorced him and he was convicted 25 to life. Even with best behavior, he's not getting out until Nathan's in his 30s. Probably out of spite and ownership. But when his Mom, Elizabeth, started dying, and her husband Garland brought up the idea of adoption again, Nathan visited Shawshank Penitentiary and begged Max to let him have this. Eventually he relented. Nathan Hansen became a Wuornos just in time for his Mom to be hopeful that she is leaving behind a proper family.

Nathan thoughts so too. He thought he could trust this. He thought he could trust the fact that he gets to answer to Wuornos, not Hansen during roll call. He trusted Garland's effort to make him feel at home when his Mom was alive, during the years he felt like extra baggage because he wasn't a Wuornos. He trusted his mother when she told him he was safe, he was loved. But now that she is gone, Nathan might as well not exist.

Of course, it didn't happen immediately. It was a steady decline caused by grief and bad coping mechanisms. Garland (he should call him _Dad_ , he might not be very good one but he's filled that role for years, and that is what he is) cried in front of him once, after she'd been dead a month. That night, he got drunk at home instead of going to the Rust Bucket, and he cried to Nathan about how similar they looked and how much he missed Elizabeth. Nathan cried too. But that was an isolated incident and Gar--, *Dad* started pulling away more and more. Nathan doesn't know how to reach him.

Sometimes, when Nathan's alone at home, he looks at his adoption papers, looks at Garland's signature there and a part of him keeps looking for the warranty section. The 'can be returned'. It feels like a receipt, like he's a returnable item and if he makes too much hassle, if at any point he does something that makes Garland decide he doesn't want him anymore (maybe he never did), that Garland can toss him aside. He has no one but Garland anymore. No other Hansens or Wuornoses, and he's barely met anyone from his Mom's side, so no Koskis either. So much potential for family yet he has so little.

So, at school Nathan gets good grades, he doesn't bother anyone and when he's home he's invisible. He does his chores and stays in his room or goes out to walk in the forest. He listens to music, reads books and watches movies but he doesn't ever bother Garland. He has a roof over his head and food in the kitchen, so he's doing okay. What else does he need, anyway? 

The only time he really seems to exist is when the bullies target him, Duke Crocker and his occasional brother, and Geoff McShaw, sometimes Jack or Aiden Driscoll, although their cousin Hannah is nice. They all have things to say about him. His Trouble, his parents, the music he likes, what he wears. There's always a reason for the words or the attacks. He doesn't say anything about it to the teachers or Garland. It would be useless. Make him too visible. Being visible has never been good to him.

The skills he learned when he was Troubled, of being as still as possible, not touching and affacting anything, are still useful for him as a teenager. He's quick and knows how to hide, even though he seems to be inhereting his bio father's height. He knows how not to make a fuss about himself. Most days that keeps him safe. But not always. Those days require different skills. But that's not a problem. He's known how to hide physical issues longer than he's been able to hide emotional ones. These days, he's becoming very efficient in both.


End file.
